Scar Tissue
by The9o5
Summary: Katara had left her whole life behind for him. She loved her knew life but she could always feel that longing in the back of her mind, but she has to foucs she has a new life to learn. She wants to hold on to the ramaining fragments of her old life, but Zuko says it's a bad idea to dwell on such things. Still she can't help but take a peak at what remains. Vampire Au Summary change
1. Chapter 1

Back and fourth pacing, she had been at this for the past twenty minutes. The decision had eaten at her brain for the past few days, should she go out of her way just to torture herself? Was it really worth it just to stare and see if only for a second to how the life she once knew progressed without her, was she forgotten already? Still mourned for?

The tapping of her footsteps on the rooftop being the only sound for miles aside from the occasional cars down below. She tried to focus, considering the pros and cons. Going back would just be opening old wounds, but it needed had to be done just as it had happened done every other time. It was like a much-needed cleansing to clean out all the filth that accumulated over time, the regret? No she did not have any regret about the choices she made here, did she?

Finally stopping and glancing out into the night sky she made up her mind. She would go, after all it had been two years since she had last seen anything out of her old life. It would do her good, perhaps she wouldn't find it so hard to smile everyday. It was beginning to become such a hassle to pull the her lips into one, they seemed to just sag at the sides all day, especially when she was alone. Taking one last glance at the sky she made haste leaving the rooftop for one a few blocks away.

"Hey Suki, have you seen my boomerang?" Sokka had searched all day through their dingy little apartment. It wasn't much but it was theirs. A little place to call home where their love could blossom and one day lead to the family both of them longed for. It may have been cramp with only one bedroom and on the not so great side of town it, but it was theirs and it was all they needed, besides each other that is.

"Why are you so obsessed with that thing Sokka?" Suki sighed, annoyed that he cared more about his stupid old boomerang that he did about her new dress. "Sometimes I think you love that stupid thing more than you love me." She said with a pout.

Sokka shot her an annoyed glance before responding. "Well if it cooked dinner I probably would." He had to hide the smirk on his face and ignore the pillow she tossed at his head, but it was worth it.

"Ha ha." Clearly she was not amused a deep frown and wrinkles setting on her forehead.

Giving up on his search for a minute he was quick on his feet taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I was only teasing. It's just you know how important it is to me, it's a family heirloom and after everything that's happened these past few years it's nice to have a something to keep old memories alive." Any signs of the smirk he had earlier was completely gone. A sad look on his face, unwanted thoughts beginning to go through his head.

Sensing the change in his mood Suki took his face in her hands. "I think I saw it under the bed earlier." Her voice was gentle and caring, holding nothing but love and passion for him. He quickly dove off the couch and headed for the bedroom but not before doing a complete 360 halfway to plant a kiss on her cheek. Suki smiled, she couldn't bear to see him upset. It had been a rough few years for him and he was just beginning to move on. She would do whatever he needed her for, for that's what it meant to love someone.

She was swinging her legs against the side of the rooftop, it had taken her twenty minutes to get here. All She could was stare from afar, a glimpse into the life she once lived. If anyone saw her it would look like she was stalking them, but is it really stalking if it's you're brother and his girlfriend? She threw the though away as it really didn't matter. He seemed happy, that was all that mattered. Her biggest concern before everything happened was how her brother would take it. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to leave off good as she knew what was to come might kill him and take away that smile and corny humour she loved about him.

As Sokka left the room she began to stare at Suki. She was grateful for her once best friend. Suki had been there for him to help him pick up the pieces. She held him together through it all and she would always be grateful to Suki for that reason.

She sighed getting up, not really sure how to feel. Was she expecting something more? Maybe she secretly hoped they would see her and invite her inside and act like nothing happened as they sat down and drank tea over stories. Yea right maybe if she wished hard enough things would go her way. A dark feeling begin to wash over her.  
Had she made the right choice? She wished she had another option where she could have kept both aspects of her life. She didn't though. She had made her decision a long time ago, she chose love.

She chose him over everything else. Her family, her friends, everything she ever knew she gave up, all for one person. She loved him though, she needed him, craved him, her blood would boil when her wasn't around. It was destiny he said. Destiny had made her decision for her and sometimes she felt cheated. Maybe things could have been different, maybe in another life she could have been happy with her friends and family, she could have gotten married, had children, a nice house with a dog and a picket fence. Ha who was she kidding, she would never have those things. The only thing she had left was love and she would have it til the end of time.

"I thought I'd find you here."

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the rooftop, back to everything She shot him a surprised look before hiding her face in shame. She felt weak for coming back and now he knew making it worse.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed about this. It's completely normal to feel these things." He took a step closer to her trying to bridge the gap that had begun to form over the past week. He knew he well, he could sense her feelings and she hated that. She was an open book to him and he was still a mystery to her. He had so much complexity to him that it would take her lifetimes to fully understand, luckily she had that time.

"I am not ashamed." She said with a little more malice then she intended before taking a step back. He took two steps this time. "I know when you're lying tara, I know it's not easy for you, you're still adjusting." Adjusting was and understatement. Their was so much to this life that sometimes it was just plain overwhelming. "I'm not mad, it's just best for you not to dwell on these things." He took another step closer. "I know but I just needed something...I needed to understand. To see how your life goes on without you." She took a step closer, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

He took another step before pulling her against his chest, her tears now falling freely. "I know that you still hold your old life, but you have a new one with me now. You have to learn to move on and let go. I'll always be here for you, I love you. You know that. I hate to say this but that's not your life anymore." His words were harsh but she knew they were true, he only said them because he cared for her. Taking her face in his hands he looked into her eyes, a piercing blue that always seemed to hold so much innocence for someone her age. He kissed her. before wiping the tears out of her eyes. They stood there for a few minutes just listening to the silence holding each other.

She looked into his eyes this time and gave a soft smile. He picked her up and sat down on the ledge before placing her in his lap. He started nudging his nose in the crevice of her neck. She couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he did so. It had been so long and she was still so sensitive in that spot, that spot where he claimed as his property forever, those tiny marks of scar tissue. Noticing her whimper he let out a small chuckle before running the tip of his tongue over the marks. This time she moaned. As he went in for a kiss she pulled away. "This isn't the time nor the place. Keep in your pants Zuko." He let out a low growl for she stood up. Following her lead he stood up and grabbed her from behind. He lowered his head to her ear before letting out a small whisper.

"You don't have any regrets do you?"

She stiffened. He took a step back feeling her tense up at his question.

"I did give you a choice." That last part was barely audible but she would be stupid to miss the hurt in his voice

She quickly turned around before pulling his face into her hands, his eyes had a sad look, almost scared.

"Zuko don't you ever think I regret being with you. It was my choice and I made it of my own free will."

Destiny be damned, The choice was hers to make no one elses! She would soon learn however, that destiny was funny thing.

* * *

Well there's my Zutara Vampire fic, there isn't a lot of them so I figured I'd give it a try. I'm not the best writer so be gentle. I don't really think I'll continue this unless people like it. It's been in my head for about a year but I'm uncomfortable with people reading my stuff. So I hope you guys like it. If it gets a few readers I'll continue with longer chapters and add a little more meat to it. Bear with me also my keyboard is a piece of crap so it anything is missing a letter it's spellcheck fault. Anyway read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark she was walking across the garden, following the footsteps of her shadow. Each step she took matched the dark footprint on the smooth concrete. She was in a trance, her face was dark and her eyes lifeless. She was alone.

Her shade had left her at the statues, her conscious mind taking over. Blue eyes opened in surprise. She found herself standing in the garden again, right between the statues.  
She shivered the statues always made her feel unsettled? No. uncomfortable? no. Empty? Yes! She Always had a feeling of emptiness when she was around the statues.  
They were unmoving and staring, the statues all seemed to have their own presence but the only thing she could ever feel around them was emptiness. They always seemed waiting. As is the next day would bring some new change to them. But it wouldn't, they were eternal just like her. It was something they had in common. She is scared. she failed to notice the little cracks beginning to form on their faces.

She loved the garden it was beautiful at night. the moonlight would shine off the flower in the perfect way. It was all blue flowers, it was the only place Zuko had allowed her to have the color. He was picky about his house and she had not been able to wear him down so he would let her re decorate with some colors other than black and red. She felt like the garden was part of her, the part that Zuko had allowed in his life. The flowers looked beautiful in the moonlight.  
The garden was in the back yard of the house surrounded by these three statues

Suddenly the garden was gone. She looked around surprised, she glanced up at the statues she could feel them mocking her. She was about to open her mouth to curse the marble bastards to hell when she heard a tiny whisper. She closed her eyes tight, this couldn't be happening. She felt scared again.

"Can you help me?"

Her eyes shot open. If she was scared before, she was practically wetting herself now. That voice sounded so.. Haunting. Before her stood the house and on the floor she could see the black footsteps leading to the sliding back door she stepped out of, still open. The lights were out. No one's home.

As if in a trance again her bare feet began mimicking the black ones on the ground. She looked towards the door, it was like a scene out of a horror movie. It was open just wide enough for someone to slip through quietly, you couldn't see thing inside. She reached the door and quickly slipped inside despite that her brain kept telling her to turn and run.

It was dark inside and she couldn't see a thing, it was strange being a vampire left her with perfect vision in the dark. Something was wrong. The house was empty it looked like it had been abandoned for months. Dust was setting on the floor and leaves had blown in from the open windows. She followed the footsteps down the hallway. She could hear her heart beats off the hallway leaving echoes going round and round in her head.

"Can you help me?"

She heard her heart skip a beat, there it was again. That damn voice so goddamn haunting and this time it was closer. She continued down the hallway. She glanced into the kitchen on her way by. Empty. The living room! Empty! The study. Empty! What the hell was going on.

She finally reached the stairs. Each step up is like a nightmare. The steps make all kinds of terrible noises each echoing in through the empty house. She makes quick haste on the second floor towards the next stair case at the end of the hall. She drifts up this time vaguely aware of her surroundings, her eyes lifeless again. Her shade has taken over again. She reaches the next floor and her eyes fill with a spark of life again. She gasps she is in control again. She turns to run only to see the steps behind her disappear.

"Can you help me?"

She let's out a small cry before turning away from the non existant stairs. It's closer this time. She closes her eyes tightly again her fears are overtaking her. Why now of all times does she take control again.

She takes a deep breath, she can feel the moonlight shining on her through nearby bay window. And suddenly she can open her eyes. She can do this. The moonlight illuminates the hallway and she can see the bedroom door cracked open.

"Can you help me?"

It comes right out of the open door wistfully sweeping towards her ears. She shivers in response but takes her first step forward. Her steps are shaky and unsure. God only knows whats behind that door. That voice is so haunting, almost begging her to find the source. She knew better than to believe it was someone who needed help.

She took another deep breath after finally reaching the door. She pushes it open just enough to slip her body inside. It's dark, the room is completely stripped leaving the wooden floors and walls bare. She takes a few steps inside and started to search for the source of the voice. She looked the corner to corner and found nothing, heck she even glanced up at the ceiling.

She gave out a laugh of relief, she must have imagined the thing. She felt that empty feeling from earlier began to fade and she felt her fears die down almost instantly. She had let her guard down.

SLAM.

The door behind her slams shut and cracking sound filles the room swallowing her screams of terror. She turned around expecting to attacked by some horrifying monster, but there was nothing there but a cracked mirror hanging off the door.

She gave out another laugh, this one unsure and scared as if trying to reassure herself everything was fine. Right?. Her eyes picked up on something in the reflection.

"What the hell?" she whispered. She took a step closer trying to make out the image in the mirror through all the cracks. Her eyes grew wide, She wanted to scream but her voice caught in her throat.

"Can you help me?" It whispered in the silence as it pressed against her. She could feel the hot breath against her ear as the words suck their way inside her head. She turned to see this creäture with the cracks running through its face.

Silence, there was nothing there she was still alone.

"Can you help me?"

"Can you help me?"

"Can You help me?"

The damn room kept echoing with those words. She turned her head frantically trying to catch the voice in the act from every whisper across the room. It was trying to drive her insane. She fell to her knees and covered her ears closing her eyes tight.

"Shut up!"

"Shut UP!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She opened her eyes to her and found herself in her bedroom dripping in sweat screaming.  
She looked around the room, everything was back, the night table the dressers, her jewelry box the stupid paintings that Zuko insisted on keeping on the walls. She let out a small laugh and followed it with a choked out sob. Her eyes began to water and she began choking out small whimper. She pulled the blanket to her bare chest and cried.

The door bust open, Zuko stood there dressed in a black suit with his red tie.

"Katara whats wrong? Are you o-." He stopped when he saw her sitting in the bed crying like a frightened new-born baby. He rushed over to the bed and picked her up dragging the blanket with him, she buried her head in his face and cried just like every other time she had this nightmare. She stroked her naked back tenderly while cooing in her ear.

"It's ok Katara, it was just a dream. It can't hurt you." He continued to whisper sweet things in her ear as she nuzzled closer into his chest each time. Then had been down this road many times before. It had been awhile since her last outburst.

"I don't understand why I'm still having this nightmare." She pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes trying to find an answer. Zuko's heart broke seeing katara's face. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Her tears had soaked into his suit and he would probably be late as he had to change now. He didn't mind though as long as he could make her feel better his clothes didn't matter.

"Well I think it might be because of your little trip the other night." He said while gently placing her down on the bed. Katara scoffed and looked away from him. He was at this again, that had been a week ago and she wasn't in the mood to get scolded like a child who ate candy before bed.

When she started having the nightmare she kept it to herself saying it was nothing after waking him up at 4am with her screams of terror. The second time she had punched him in the face. Still she didn't tell him. It wasnt until the third time when he had to wake her up himself because she kept whimpering in her sleep that she told him. He had to beg her first, he said watching her whimper hurt him deeply.

He said her dream was brought on by feelings she was repressing. He had explained every part of her dream down to the dot. Long story short she was still coping with the recent change in her life. That was two years ago. The nightmare occurred far and a few times after that but had otherwise stopped, until last night that is. So now Zuko had said seeing her brother had opened up some old wounds thus leading to her nightmare reappearing. Katara however never believed what he said. There was something so real about the dream that she couldn't explain it. In truth she didn't know why the nightmare stopped but she never told Zuko.

Zuko quickly changed and made his way to the door. "I have some stuff to take care of. Are you gonna be by yourself today? I could call Azula and ask her to stop by?" She paled, Azula was Zuko's sister. She liked Azula but she had a certain fire to her that made Katara uneasy at times, it didn't help that she sort of "stole" Zuko from one of Azula's best friends. Azula was very... Regal, yes that was the word. It was sad because beside Zuko, Azula was her only friend and the only member of Zuko's family beside his uncle she had met. Three years they had been together and she had only met his sister and uncle. Sometimes she wondered if it had been a bad idea to jump into this whole world so blindly. Zuko said his family was "complicated" also know as don't ask.

"No that's ok!" She said quickly. "I don't want to bother Azula."

Zuko stood at the door looking at Katara, she looked back. He was waiting for it, she did it every time.

"Sooo what kind of stuff do you have to take care of?" She said feigning her eyes to the side with a little smirk on her face.

"You know just stuff." He lowered his eyes at her, here it comes.

"Vampire stuff"? Katara asked biting her lip to stifle her giggle.

"Ha ha never gets old. Yes vampire stuff". Sarcasm laced in his voice. "I think it might be time for you to get a hobby sweet heart. Your sitting in the house too much".

"Well Sweety I think maybe it's time you introduce me to your family".

He knew well there this was going. "Well look at the time, I gotta run. Love you." He blew her a kiss before closing the door behind him. Katara froze, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wrapped her arms around herself started rubbing the goosebumps away. That mirror definitely had to go.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he parked his car. He knew Katara wanted to meet his family, it had been a topic of few arguments between them. He knew eventually he would have to, you can only use the same excuse some many times. The "Vampire Stuff" that katara joked about was actually lunch with his Mother. He was parked at one of the many restaurant his family owned. What Katara did not know was that Zuko was not only a vampire but he was royalty, he was a prince. A "lunch" in his mother really meant alot to him. He stepped out of his car at made his was towards the restaurant. Immediately through the door the owner came to grovel at his feet. Zuko looked down in disgust. He hated when they groveled.

"Right this way Prince Zuko." He said ushering Zuko across the restaurant to the back room. He pulled back the curtain and grimaced. At the head of the table sat his father dressed in his suit and tie, to his right sat his uncle Iroh also dressed in suit and tie, on the left sat Zuko's mother she was wearing an elegant red dress and next to his mother sat Azula who dressed a red and gold dress. Well at least Zuko did one thing right by wearing his suit. They were all engrossed in conversation when Ozai took notice of Zuko. He raised his hand the conversation died instantly, it came with the authority of being a lord.

"Ah prince Zuko you finally decided to join us." His tone was anything but pleased. Being late for lunch with his mother was one thing but being late for a lunch with his father was a whole nother thing. "I'm sorry father, I thought I was just meeting mother for lunch."

He made his way to the opposite end of the table and bowed his head in repsect. He said his greetings before taking a seat next to his uncle. Zuko had been looking foward to lunch with his mother, he loved his mother, he worshipped the very ground she walked on. She was there for him anytime he needed her. She would ask about Katara all the time and would beg Zuko to introduce them. Zuko had two reservations about this. He knew his mother would get along with Katara, but he also knew she would tell her about him being a prince. Two, if Katara met his mother she would want to meet his father which Zuko had no intention of letting happen.

The fact that Azula was here did not help at all. It sent his stomach in knots. He cared for his sister and he did not hold anything against her. The problem was that Azula was a mishcief maker. She had a silver tonge and she had a problem with keeping her mouth shut. Zuko stole a glance at her and she caught his and offered her most devilish smirk. He frowned, she was up to something.

"Azula brought to my attention that you were getting together with your mother, she suggested we turn it into a family affair." Ozai said with a smile. Azula was his little prodigy. "And I could not help but agree to such a wonderful suggestion. A perfect opportunity to discuss bussiness."

"Thank you father." She cooed. Zuko glared daggers at her. She responded by sticking her tonge out at him.

Zuko felt releived, the discusion amoung the table stayed as bussiness for the most part. The meal was almost over and the waiters had just borught them coffee, tea for his uncle. Suprisingly Azula had been quiet only speaking when spoken too. It seemed to good to be true, Zuko wished she would always be this way. The topic had changed to the up calling ball the royal family was hosting at the palace. They held it every twenty five years.

"I think a costume theme would be wonderful don't you agree Ozai?" Ursa asked her husband. He gave a quick nod while sipping his coffee. Truthfully he didnt care but he knew how much his wife loved planning this ball. The point of the ball was to remind the vampire society who was in charge. They had to make their pressecne known. He couldn't care about the party beside that plus he knew his wife could throw a party.

"I think a costume theme would be wonderful lady Ursa, perhaphs a spirit theme?" Iroh added. Zuko had nothing but respect for his uncle . He was the man he was today because of him. He could turn to him for anything. His uncle often often offered his many years of wisedom to Zuko. He knew his uncle was at least 1200 years old. He had a love for tea that Zuko just couldnt understand.

"That sounds wonderful Iroh. What do you think Zuko?"

"I think that would be perfect mother". Zuko smiled he loved seeing his mother happy. Ever since he had went off on his own 200 years ago he missed seeing his mother everyday. The small banter at the table continued as Zuko finished off his coffee. He was seconds away from excusing himself when it happened.

"So Zuzu how is Katara?" Asked casually siping her coffee. He knew it was to good to be true. Azula loved making his life hell. He bared his fangs at Azula before composing himself and retracting his fangs. He was so close! "Do you plan on bringing her to the ball?"

"Yes Zuko, how is Katara?" Crap if his father was asking things could only get worse from here.

"She is doing wonderful father. Thank you for asking. I should actually be getting back." He said uprooting himself from his chair.

"I do look foward to her seeing at the ball." Dammit, could things get any worse? "Come to think of it I can't recall having met her at all." Ozai scratched his chin a this, searching his brain for even a image of her face. Zuko could feel himself slowly losing it. Things would be very bad if his father wanted to meet katara. Curse Azula and her damn mouth. He would cut her tonge if he knew if wouldn't grow back.

"Yes I can't recall meeting her either." It was his mother who chimed in this time. Her tone sounded like she was scolding him, she sounded a little hurt too. In truth he felt bad, he had avoided introducing Katara to his family for a reason. Hell she didn't even know he was royalty. It had not been his intention to hurt his mother. He had wrapped his hands around the top of the chair about to apologize. "I think we should have a party in her honor, perhaps the night before the ball? I mean she is family now." Zuko snapped the top of the chair in his hands, he had half a mind to use it to steak Azula in the heart. He sighed, Azula smiled at him, she had accomplished her goal.

* * *

Katara groaned as she got up from bed. She had tried to sleep for the past hour since Zuko left, needless to say she was unsuccessful. Stepping from bed she let the blanket fall from her body leaving her exposed. She gave a quick stretch and yawn before heading to the bathroom for a long hot shower. If there was one thing Katara loved it was that Zuko was loaded. She was by no means a gold digger, hell when she found out it was actually a little off putting at first. It took her time to accept all the expensive gifts Zuko had bought, it took her even longer to adjust living in a mansion of such elegance.

They lived in beautiful Victorian style mansion. The outside looked old and gothic but the indside was modern. The inside had been re done to Zuko's specifics to bring it in to the twenty-first century. The thing she loved the most besides the garden was the bathroom. Three steps down and you were in heaven. Walking inside it there was a large mirror with a matching sink. The floor and walls were black marble with a deep red floor rug, red towers hung from the racks. Katara shook her head Zuko was too obsessed with red and black. Her favorite part was the shower. It was a huge walk in, It had a touch screen to control the water temperature and bench of the side incase you wanted to change from a shower to a sauna.

She took a look in the mirror and smiled. Even sleeping in late she still looked great. Her skin glowed in the white light, her hair as smooth as silk. Being a vampire really had its perks. She had a perfect body that would never age and required no work to keep up other than some blood every few meals. Her hands made their way up to her breasts. She grabbed them while turning to the side, she gave them a little push and smiled again. Still pert and perfect, just how Zuko liked them. She did a sexy pose in the mirror before blushing and laughing.

"Oh Zuko what have you done to me." Zuko had said becoming a vampire came with many perks and attributes. He failed to mention that it would turn her into a sexual deviant. She was by no means a slut, but when it came to "Bedroom activities" she was a very active participant. She had been a virgin when she met met him and her first time did not happen til the day she turned. Her body had been filled such urges after tasting Zuko's blood that she had jumped. She felt heat beginning to build between her legs. Katara shook her head of these thoughts, now was not the time to think of such things especially since her lover was nowhere nearby.

She quickly brushed her teeth before stepping in the shower and setting the temperature to high. She let the water run down her back over her tense muscles. She would always be tense after that nightmare. Usually Zuko would message her tension away with his warm hands, she loved the way his palms felt against her bare skin. Zuko was a god with his fingers. And her urges were now back full force. She was about to send a between her legs when she heard Zuko pulling his car up the driveway.

She jumped out of the shower and threw a towel around her waist. If she was quick she could make it to the breakfast bar before he made it in the house. She reached the stairs and heard the car engine die. She dashed down the hallway to the next staircase, a slam of the car door going through her ears. Speeding down the stairs she made a quick left into the kitchen. The sound of keys jingling caught her ears. She hopped up on the counter got in her most suggestive pose. The door opened and closed. She heard Zuko take a few steps into the house.

"Katara"? He called out.

"Im in the kitchen". she cooed back seductively.

She heard his footsteps approaching. With each step he took her heart beat faster, she could feel the heat rushing between her legs She smiled in anticipation, Zuko was amazing in bed or in this case the breakfast bar, she craved his body. When Zuko turned the corner he could only raise an eyebrow at her. Katara's mocha legs were hanging off the edge of the bar, he was barley able to see between her legs as she had a towel drapped around her body. She used her right arm to hold the towel in place and left hand drumming her fingers on the counter. Her hair was still soaked and it stuck to her dark skin leaving little water droplets running down her arms and the bit of cleavage she had exposed from under the tower. She was waiting for him to pounce her, to take her right on the counter where the had breakfast most mornings.

Zuko was about to open his mouth when his eyes when wide and his jaw dropped when she took the towel off and threw it at his feet. He felt himself getting hard. He took in the full sight before him. Katara's body was perfection. His eyes stared up her legs to her sweet womanhood hiding between them. Her pert breasts that he was longing to sink his teeth into. He was about to pounce when the footsteps behind him brought back from his urges. Crap he forgot he brought a guest home with him.

"Zuko why are you just standing there?" Katara's face wrinkled in confusion, was that... Azula? Her question was answered as Azula took her place next to Zuko.

* * *

A/N

So that's chapter 2. I feel like know I should share my issues with this story. I first came up with the idea about a year ago, and I wrote out the first chapter and deleted it. So the problem is that I wasn't really sure where the story was going when I published the first chapter. I pretty much had a beginning and an ending, I'm still working out the guts. I have a solid idea now and I like it. Originally it was gonna be a whole crazy story but I think that idea would work better for the sequel.

So for chapter 2 I wanted to expand a bit on Zuko and Katara's relationship. I also wanted to introduce Zuko's family into the story because the vampire society thing is gonna pretty much be the plot of the story. Another problem I have is the prequel thing. I want to do another story for it because I have a cool way to start it when this story ends, so that means alot of Katara's past is gonna be a mystery to you guys for a bit. I don't know though.

What did you guys think of Katara's little nightmare? I really liked it, I wanted to do something kind of creepy and I was listening to a song when I got the idea. It's pretty much a narrative to the song. The song is Three Imaginary boys by The Cure, it's a really good great song. Also I hoped you liked the ending, I wanted to do something kinda funny and it just added to the Zuko and Katara's relationship. Also would you guys like me to be more descriptive? I usually just avoid it unless it's important. I usually just skim when a story is too descriptive.

Originally I was gonna incorporate bending into the story but it seemed kinda annoying so I cut it.

To my reviewers, I can't thank you guys enough. It really motivated me to continue writing this story. I hope you guys like this chapter and like the direction im gonna take the story in. The plot is gonna start to shape more in the next chapter. Thanks also to my readers it nice to see some people interested in the story. I changed the summary too, I didn't like the old one. Anyway read and review!


End file.
